


we don't have to be enemies

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demigods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the day was supposed to be a fun one. it was supposed to end in finn’s cabin raising the flag and being victorious in this summer’s war games - the first war games in nearly ten years - and yet he’s stuck in a cave with his worst enemy.+or the one where finn and rey's godly parents don't get along so neither should they.





	we don't have to be enemies

“I hope you know this is all your fault.”

“My fault? I didn’t build this stupid cave nor did I put these wards up. And besides, you’re the one that led us here so it’s your fault. We should have just went back to camp.”

Finn sighs and rolls his eyes for what must but the fiftieth time in the past ten minutes.

Only Rey can elicit that kind of reaction from him.

The day was supposed to be a fun one. It was supposed to end in Finn’s cabin raising the flag and being victorious in this summer’s War Games - the first War Games in nearly ten years - and yet he’s stuck in a cave with his worst enemy. Literally. He and Rey are legitimate enemies.

Maybe if they weren’t demigod children they’d be friends. Sometimes Finn can definitely see what attracts people to Rey, why she has so many friends and such, but she’s a child of Ares and he’s a child of Athena. Their parents are enemies so they are too. Which means she’s just about the last person he wants to be holed up in a dark, damp, irritatingly small cave with.

“Can you sit down? No ones coming for us.” Finn sighs (again) at Rey’s pessimism. Sure they were past Camp Jedha’s boundary lines and it was raining and nightfall was approaching but maybe one of his (or her) junior campers would come searching for them. After all, they were their respective cabin’s leaders. People are gonna notice they’re gone.

“Someone might,” he says even though he knows deep down it’s a long shot. If anyone were going to come, it’d probably be in the morning. There’s no way Miss O would let anyone past the boundary after dark. It’s way too dangerous.

The sound of Rey rummaging through his backpack gets him to turn his focus away from staring out past the hazy ward that was trapping them inside the cave. He watches her pull out a small canister of cashews, a half-empty canteen, and an unopened Snickers bar. She places it near the pile of food she took from her own pack that she started by her feet: a ziplock bag of raisins, two juice boxes, and a granola bar. She may be the child of a warmonger but he appreciates even she has the wherewithal to plan ahead for their long night.

“So since you’re supposed to be all intelligent and good at planning and whatnot, it’s gonna be cold and dark in here soon, so how do we keep a fire going with two measly wooden swords?” 

Finn thinks a moment before wincing. “I’d really hate to, but I have some books in my bag. Maybe we can use those.”

Rey gasps rather dramatically and he knows she’s about to tease him. “Athena’s son? A book burner?” She clicks her tongue and starts taking the books from his backpack. “She will not be happy to hear about this.”

“Considering what else I’ve done today, burning a book will be the least of her concerns.” Rey falters at his words. She obviously wasn’t expecting him to bring  _it_  up.

“I told you, that was an accident that we should  _never_  speak of again.” Finn’s heart only drops a little when she starts tearing pages out and stacking them on top of the swords she managed to break in half. He walks over and sits against the cave wall opposite her, content to simply watch her destroy his books. He doesn’t want to actually take part in it. “Do you - do you think they know? I mean do you think they saw?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know but something tells me if Ares  _did_  see his favorite daughter kissing a son of Athena, I would not be alive right now.”

Rey smiles despite herself and Finn allows himself to as well. Just because they aren’t supposed to get along doesn’t mean they can’t.

Case in point, their kiss.

It happened earlier, about an hour before they got trapped in the cave. They were on the same task on their War Games itinerary - finding the Golden Fleece, which wasn’t actually  _the_  Golden Fleece but a gold blanket Miss O knitted for the games. Finn’s cabin was almost finished solving the riddles to find the Fleece when he noticed Rey, in all her cunning strategic ways, simply had her campers following him and his campers. Their plan was to literally fight them (typical Ares offspring move) once the two groups made it to the Fleece but once Finn figured it out, he sent his campers off in the wrong direction to lead the Ares cabin astray.

Of course, though, Rey was too smart to fall for that bit of trickery so she sent  _her_ campers to follow Finn’s campers while she tailed him. Once he got to the Fleece, she popped up from behind the trees and tried to fight him for it.

“Did you really think that whole splitting up trick was gonna fool me?” She said, spinning the wooden sword in her hand with ease. Miss O allowed them the fake weapons to add a bit of excitement to the games. Finn didn’t trust even fake weapons in the hands of a child of Ares, though.

He drew his own wooden weapon despite his brain yelling at him not to engage in combat with her. “I’ll admit I may have underestimated you. Sometimes I forget you’re not as dumb as your siblings.”

Rey snarled and charged at him for that comment. Her wooden blade smacked against his as she backed him up against a tree.

“You’d do well to watch your mouth,” she ground out through clenched teeth. “I can still do a decent amount of damage with this popsicle stick of a weapon.”

Finn smiled, openly grinned in her face, before parrying her sword away from his throat and down at her side. He used the momentum to switch their places: now  _he_  had  _her_ against the tree.

“I’m not letting you get that Fleece, Rey.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

In hindsight, engaging in combat with a daughter of Ares - the favorite daughter, at that - probably wasn’t Finn’s smartest idea but he doesn’t always act too smart when he’s around Rey. Chalk it up to them being enemies and whatnot. 

They exchanged sword blows for a while, going toe-to-toe without either one of them getting a clear advantage. Finn had a counter for every one of Rey’s moves and Rey has a counter for every one of his. He thought he had her when he swept her legs out from underneath her and had her pinned to the soft ground beneath them, but she used her strength to flip them, leaving her on top of him.

She stared down at him, hands holding his wrists above his head, eyes searching his face. He expected some deceleration of victory, some sly remark that she’d won and that she’d be taking the Fleece back to Cabin Ares, but instead, she lowered her mouth to his.

Finn was obviously shocked at first. He and Rey had been at each other’s throats since they first started spending summers at Camp Jedha almost a decade ago. Sure at times their spats felt forced, like they were only fighting because it’s what people expected them to do, but he never once suspected she could actually like him enough to want to kiss him.

Or maybe it was the adrenaline that made her do it.

Either way, once the shock subsided, Finn reciprocated. Her hands had moved from his wrists to frame his face and he used his now free hands to maneuver himself into a seated position. She was fully sat on his lap now, his hands ran up and down her spine as they both did their best to deepen the kiss.

Had it not been for the lightning that cracked across the sky, Finn doesn’t know how far things would have gone.

“Rey, wait,” he pulled away from her, his head turning up toward the dark grey sky. Something wasn’t right. It had been perfectly sunny a moment ago.

“Oh,  _gods_ ,” Rey sounded horrified, but she wasn’t referring to the weird sky above them. She jumped off of his lap and started pacing back and forth, seemingly in her own little world. “Oh gods, what did I do?  _Why_  did I do that? And why did you - “

Finn quickly stood to his feet and without thinking, grabbed her hand to which she greatly objected to.

“Hey, let go of my hand! Just because I...did  _that_  doesn’t mean you can just grab me whenever - “

“Rey, look at the sky!” She rolled her eyes before finally looking up. Her face seemed to mimic his concern. “Come on, we gotta get out of here.”

“Wait, this could just be a normal storm. It might not have anything to do with Him.”

“I doubt it. Either Zeus is upset or someone’s trying to attack the camp and he’s protecting us. Either way, we need to go. Now.”

Which led them here. In a cave for gods knows how long all because of freakin’ Zeus and his temper tantrum.

After tearing up enough pages to satisfy herself, Rey gets a very concentrated look on her face before the pile of pages and swords sparks alive in flames. Finn is...impressed.

“ _How_  did you do that?” He asks, truly wanting to know. Every demigod has some sort of ability but even he’s never seen anything quite like that come from a child not of the Big Three.

Rey lifts a shoulder rather nonchalantly. “Perks of being the favorite daughter. Dad gave me a special gift, I guess.”

A silence falls between them once the fire really gets going. He’s already (somewhat) come to terms that they’re probably going to be in this cave until morning and he’s not exactly keen on sitting here for hours with nothing but the sound of the crackling fire to keep him company.

“I thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite the first time I saw you.” Out of all the things he could have chosen to say, Finn has not the slightest idea why he chose  _that_. 

Rey laughs, loud and sort of obnoxious and it warms Finn more than the fire ever could.

“Oh piss off,” she says, leaning back against the cave wall and propping her feet up on his half-empty backpack.

“No, it’s true! I had always heard Aphrodite’s children were supposed to be exceptionally beautiful so when I saw you, I thought you must have been one.” He smiles fondly at the memory of the first day he met Rey. “Then, of course, when I tried to talk to you, you sneered at me and told me you wouldn’t be caught dead talking to a son of Athena so I figured you were probably one of Ares’ offspring.”

“You’re so full of it,” she mutters, shaking her head.

“Then why’d you kiss me?”

There’s still  _a lot_  of time for them to be in this cave and maybe Finn’s playing with fire by bringing up the kiss again but he really is quite curious. And nothing good ever comes from a curious kid of Athena.

Rey shrugs, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “Because I wanted to.”

“Yeah, but aside from that.”

She rolls her eyes before answering. He gets the distinct impression she doesn’t exactly like talking about her feelings.

“If our parents weren’t enemies, I think you would be the kind of guy I would be into.” The way she says it, like it’s almost painful, take a bit of shine off the confession. But, still. Finn’ll take it. “You’re intelligent and kind and funny - your mom is your only downfall.”

“Yeah, well, if you weren’t the daughter of an insane warmonger, I might be into you too.”

Rey frowns and Finn allows himself to think the little crinkle between her brows is sort of adorable. “Pretty sure Athena is a goddess of war, but regardless, I appreciate the sentiment.”

Finn swallows. There’s something he wants to ask, and he thinks this is the perfect time to ask it, but he’s still dealing with one of Ares’ kids here. He doesn’t want her to take it the wrong way and singe his eyebrows off with her weird fire powers.

“Hey, when we get out of here,” he wets his lips to give himself a minute to muster up some courage. “Do you wanna, like, hang out?”

“Our cabins might not like that,” she answers. When he looks up at her, there’s a smile playing at her lips and - oh, good. So she’s into the idea. Great.

“They don’t have to know,” he says with a shrug. “In fact, they also won’t know anything that happens in this cave which means we could technically start hanging out  _now_  if we really wanted to. Like, my lips could hang out with your lips because when they hung out earlier it wasn’t all that bad actually - “ 

Rey crawls the short distance over to him and slants her mouth over his. He thinks he may hear thunder outside the cave but he’s pretty sure that’s just the blood rushing in his ears.

So maybe being stuck in a cave with his sworn enemy isn’t  _so_  bad.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally supposed to be for that one time the finnrey friday prompt was mythology but i just never finished it and since one of the themes this week was rivals (at least i think it was) i figured this maybe works???
> 
> idk. yell at me in the comments if it doesn't.
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
